The Aftermath
by ToRiMaya
Summary: Maya and Lucas had a moment in Texas. Now that they are back in New York everyone is trying to figure out what they are feeling and how to stay friends while they are working everything out.
1. Chapter 1

Maya realized the truth. She was too close to Riley and Lucas to see it before. Yearbook day she thought she had it all figured out. Everything, but how to tell Riley. She didn't see it until Riley told her in Texas that she did love Lucas as a brother. It was written all over her face that it was a lie, but she also knew that Riley wouldn't let up until she confessed her own feelings for Lucas. She didn't really know what she was feeling. She was drawn to Lucas because he was a good guy, attracted to him when he showed there was more to him than just that and guilty because she was drawn to him since the beginning, but pushed her best friend into his arms. Before Riley even saw him she could have said anything to let Riley know that she wanted him for herself, but she didn't. Why didn't she? Instead she let it go on for almost two years and now they both cared about him so deeply that it could tear apart the love they had for each other. They would never stop being friends, but their friendship would never be the same.

Farkle: It's been more than a few days, Riley. It's time to tell them the truth. We don't lie to each other.

Riley: If I tell them the truth about how I feel, then none of us may ever find out the truth about how they feel.

Farkle: What do you mean?

Riley: They like each other. I know it, but they need to know why and how much because until they figure that out none of it will be right. We are never going to be the same again, but at least we should know where to fit into this new thing.

(Farkle Hugs Riley. Then Maya climbs into the window).

Maya: What's going on?

Riley: I'm just confused. Everything is changing and I'm just confused.

Maya: Me too. (Maya and Riley hug, but there is tension and both of them feel it. It's very clear they love each other as much as they ever have, but they can't speak as freely and they can't push each other, so they don't know what to do).

Farkle: Well, I'm going to go. (He looks at both girls to let them know that he's there, if either of them needs to talk).

Lucas: Hey Farkle. Wait up.

Farkle: Are you going to see Riley?

Lucas: No. Your parents told me you were here. I came to see you. What were you saying the other night, before Riley pulled you out of Topanga's?

Farkle: I promised Riley I wouldn't say anything.

Lucas: Was it about me? Does Riley still like me?

Farkle: That's for Riley to say.

Lucas: I guess I have to respect that.

Farkle: Good.

Lucas: I like Maya, but it's not the same. I don't know why I like Maya. It's not that she's not likeable. It's that I just started to think of her this way. I mean, she's beautiful, artistic and witty, but without you and Riley we have never just been able to talk to each other and it seems weird to explore it when I already know I like Riley, but I don't want to hurt Maya and it's really to late to turn away from it now.

Farkle: Why not talk about this with Zay?

Lucas: He can't keep anything to himself.

Farkle: True.

Lucas: With Riley, she's sweet, she's smart and no-one ever really gives her credit for that because she's goofy and silly. She wants to see the good in everyone, but what's more, she brings it out of everyone. She's pretty and passionate about her friends and family. I was really hurt when she said we were like brother and sister. Can you help me?

Farkle: Before Smackle, I could never choose between them either. They make such great friends because they make up the missing parts of each other. Which one of them makes up the missing parts of you?

Lucas: I don't know. I don't even know how to figure it out.

Farkle: Well, you need to find out fast because Charlie is going to take this time that you're using to figure everything out to keep Riley for himself.

Lucas: You think she likes him?

Farkle: I know right now he's the only person right now that's only thinking about Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

(Back at the bay window).

Maya: Honey

Riley: Peaches

Maya: Are you mad at me?

Riley: No. I'm sad for us.

Maya: For us?

Riley: Remember when I told you that we were like sisters and that sisters share their secrets?

Maya: Yeah

Riley: I'm realizing all the things we've kept from each other. It seems like every time we do it, it's to protect one another, but when we find out, and we always do... It seems like it hurts so much more.

Maya: What else has there been?

Riley: I tried to hide Josh with another girl from you, then you were confronted by it twice in the same night. You knew Pluto wasn't a planet and didn't tell me because you and Farkle have a committee to protect me from anything you think would make me sad, but then I'm less prepared for life. I just don't want us to keep going this way or you may never be able to let your guard down and I'll never put one up.

Maya: I don't want you to have your guard up.

Riley: I can't stay this nieve forever. I don't want to. I want to be happy and think the best of people, but I still want to be prepared for other possibilities.

Maya: Do you still have feelings for Lucas?

Riley: Do you think I do?

Maya: I asked you first.

Riley: And I will tell you. I will tell you the truth, I promise, but first I just want to know what you think.

Maya: I think you do.

Riley: I do, but we've had all the time in the world to explore that and at the end of the day all we were ready to be was friends. Maybe that means something.

Maya: I think maybe you two are better for each other than him and me.

Riley: You have to learn how to talk to him to know that. You still haven't figured out how to do that yet.

Maya: You think?

Riley: Do you know what scared me about you two? I think you have chemistry. I always thought Lucas and I were sweet together, but what is sweet compared to chemistry?

Maya: What is chemistry without anything else?

Riley: That's for you to find out. It's going to be hard for me. I know this is going to change us, but I know we will be okay.

Maya: You promise?

Riley: Maya. You are my best friend. You are my sister. We will be fine.

Maya: When?

Riley: It may take a while.

Maya: We are really going to have to work at this.

Riley: Yeah (she said in a tearful voice), but we will.

Maya: It's not just up to us. You pushed him away and I don't just want him because he can't have you.

Riley: Maybe I only like him because he's all I know. He is the first and only boy I've ever liked. Now, I can give Charlie a chance.

Maya: Do you want to give him a chance?

Riley: I don't know. I don't see him that way, but I haven't really tried. I like that he is pursuing me. I've never really had that before.

Maya: Farkle?

Riley: He loved us both the same, but Charlie only wants me. I have to make sure I'm honest with him until I understand things a little better.

Riley: You know what I do understand?

Maya: What?

(Riley hugs Maya and pulls Maya's head on her shoulder. Then Maya climbs out the window to go home and they look at each other and smile).

(Riley's phone chimes. It's a text from Charlie).

Charlie: I had a really good time with you.

Riley: Me too.

Charlie: Are you sure? You seemed kind of out of it.

Riley: Yeah. It was fine.

Charlie: I just wanted to say that and I'm sorry.

Riley: Sorry?

Charlie: You just got out of a thing with Lucas and the first thing I do is ask you out?

Charlie: It's just that I didn't want anyone else to beat me to it.

Charlie: I had to put my bid in first, but I realize you just said yes because of what happened in class.

Riley: I'm sorry too. I just want to be okay with everything and it's harder than I thought.

Charlie: If you're not ready to date, maybe we can just hang out some time.

Charlie: I would love to just get to know you.

Charlie: There is just one thing.

Rylie: What's that?

Charlie: Even though we'll just be hanging out I want to make it clear. I don't want to be just your friend.

Charlie: I don't want any confusion about my feelings for you.

Charlie: I'm just willing to take the time to get to know you so that if and when things become more serious I know you for who you really are.

Riley: Wow Charlie. That's so sweet of you to say.

Charlie: I mean it.

Charlie: I'm going to let you go for now, but just for now.

Riley: TTYL


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Maya came to pick up Riley, like always, but Riley had already had breakfast and packed a bagel sandwich for Maya. She didn't want her family searching their faces to see what was going on. At school Cory is teaching a lesson about World War II with nods to Farkle and Zay as the allies and Riley, Lucas and Maya as the Axis. This time he stayed for the entire class. At the end of the class Farkle noted, in highschool he'll probably be our philosophy teacher.

Lucas: Hi

Riley: Hi

Maya: Hey

Lucas: Can I talk to you for a minute...

Charlie: Hey guys

Charlie: Can I steal Riley for a second

Maya: As long as you bring her back.

Lucas: Maya, do you want to go out tonight?

Maya: Sure. Are you going to talk to me tonight?

Lucas: Later. First you're going to talk to me.

Lucas: I've told you my stories. I've told all of you my stories, but you've never told me yours.

Maya: ...Okay

Charlie: Would you like to hang out with me today? After school?

Riley: I guess so.

Riley: What do you want to do?

(Charlie notices that Lucas is staring out of the corner of his eye, so he walks with her a little further out of his line of site).

Charlie: I thought we could go to the park. We can see the sites a little bit. I noticed that it's the people who live in New York that see the least of it. Maybe we can even talk a little? Just a little.

(Riley laughs).

Riley: That sounds fun. I have to do my homework first.

Charlie: Will you call me when you're done?

Riley: I will.

(Charlie is beaming. He finally got her to smile).

Maya: Can we go somewhere else other than Topanga's?

Lucas: Sure.

Everyone was at home getting ready for their dates. Everyone except Farkle and Zay. Smackle was going to meet Farkle at Topanga's but she knew Zay would be there too. There group was split and Farkle didn't know what to do about it.

Topanga enters Riley's room.

Topanga: Sweetie. How's everything going?

Riley: It's fine.

Riley: Charlie is coming to meet me so we can hang out at the park.

Topanga: You should be careful about that.

Topanga: You don't want to lead Charlie on and you haven't really had any time to get over Lucas.

Topanga: Do you want to get over Lucas?

Riley: I don't want to hurt Maya... or Lucas, but I don't want to sit around and wait.

Riley: When I just sit here, I'm so sad and being around everybody is too hard right now.

Topanga: Just be careful and remember me and your dad are here for you no matter what.

(Tearfully, she hugs her mom).

Riley: Thanks mom

For the first time since seventh grade, Lucas heads over to Maya's place. He walks up to the window and lets her know that he is headed around front. She nods that she'll meet him there.

Maya: Hey

Lucas: Hey

Maya: Let's go to a movie

Lucas: We can't talk much during a movie.

Lucas: Let's go to Joe's Pizza.

Maya: Whatever you say Huckleberry.

(They take the subway to Joe's Pizza. They get there and order a pizza half and half so they both get what they want).

Lucas: So... tell me about Maya.

Maya: You already know about me. You know my life at home is not too good

Maya: You said it yourself. The only thing I have going on is that I show up to school a lot.

Lucas: I'm sorry.

Lucas: I was upset. First it was Farkle, then Riley and you. I just want all of my friends to be themselves and you weren't.

Lucas: I like who you are.

Lucas: You are a rebel and an artist. You're smarter than you know and you'd do anything for Riley. You may even feel that way about the rest of us.

Maya: Wow. I never knew you felt that way about me.

Lucas: That first day on the bus when I saw you, I thought wow, she's beautiful. Then after you started talking, I thought you were crazy.

Lucas: I was actually kind of afraid that all New York girls were crazy.

Maya: I saw you first. I thought you were really cute.

Maya: So, I walked over, did that whole routine and then pushed Riley into your arms.

Maya: I can't say I liked you. I didn't even know you yet.

Maya: That's when it got hard, when I started to get to know you.

Lucas: Then why now? We've known each other for two years.

Lucas: Why all of a sudden was it too much to hold in?

Maya: I haven't liked you this whole time. It took half the first year to learn that you were something other than a pretty face.

Maya: It was this year. After you and Riley went on two dates and nothing came of it. After the yearbook thing. After I thought she loved you like a brother.

Maya: I think that when I thought you were like brother and sister, something in me thought it's okay to like you. Maybe I did like you all along. I don't know, but that's when I started to feel different.

Maya: I didn't want to say anything, but Riley noticed at the rodeo and I know she just started to think back on everything, every blush, every pause.

Maya: I hate hiding things from her, but it felt bad just holding it in.

Lucas: Can I ask you something?

Lucas: What do you like about me?

Maya: You're a good guy.

Lucas: So is Farkle, but you don't like, like him.

Maya: You're strong and you fight it back, but you have a dark side. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one with a dark side, but you have one too.

Lucas: Would it be okay if I told you I don't want to be that guy any more?

Maya: I know.

Maya: I know you don't, but even that you're fighting it makes me feel closer to you than Riley or Farkle because they don't have it.

Lucas: I've always thought you were beautiful, but you make beautiful things. I think you have to have the passion you do, in order to be able to do that.

Lucas: I need to know more about you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Charlie picked up Riley so they could hang out, but when they got downstairs he stopped).

Charlie: I like you.

Riley: How do you know?

Charlie: What do you mean?

Riley: I'm always with Maya, Farkle and Lucas. How do you know if you like me?

Riley: We've only really been around each other at the dance and on the date.

Charlie: I see you, full of life and energy. You give everything your all and it's not about ego or competition. You do things for the love of doing them.

Charlie: You treat everyone like they matter. Who wouldn't like you?

Riley: I'm sorry Charlie.

Charlie: Why?

Riley: I don't really know anything about you.

Charlie: That's why I want us to get to know each other. So... will you do me a huge favor?

Riley: What's that?

Charlie: Keep talking to me.

(Riley, just smiles and walks with Charlie out the door).

(Back to Lucas and Maya).

Maya: Like what?

Lucas: More than we can talk about today. Everything we've been up until now is you making fun and me trying not to be effected by it. Then it became our banter, our routine.

Lucas: Either it still will be and we'll adapt that into whatever we become or it leaves and we have to find a whole new way to connect to each other.

Maya: It's just that... I don't know how to talk to you now.

Lucas: If you and I are going to be an us then you need to be able to hear my stories. I have to be able to tell my girlfriend my stories.

Lucas: I love animals. I want to be a veteranarian. I love sports. I like playing them and watching them.

Maya: Do you want me to be your girlfriend?

Lucas: I want us to be friends, no matter what we are and as a friend I have to be honest. I thought Riley and me had an unofficial thing going on until about two days ago, so I more confused than anything.

Maya: About Riley?

Lucas: About you and me. I know how I feel about Riley. I know more now than ever how I feel about Riley, but I don't know how I feel about you.

Maya: If you...

Lucas: Stop. That wasn't me saying I don't like you. I wouldn't put any of our friendships at risk if I didn't think there was something here.

Lucas: I just don't know what it is. Do you?

(Maya pulls Lucas to stand up and she hugs him).

Maya: I want to be honest with you. All I know is this... I blush when you say something nice about me. I feel tingly when we are close like this, but other than hugging you or going in for a kiss I don't know what else there is.

Maya: Can you like someone as a person? Be attracted to them like a boyfriend, but realize we've NEVER been really good at talking one on one.

Maya: We never really have anything to say.

Lucas: We don't. Do we?

Maya: No.

(Charlie and Riley went to cafe Wha in Washington Square Park).

Charlie: Thanks for coming out with me again.

Charlie: Now that I've got you here. What do you talk about with your friends?

Riley: Everything.

Charlie: Let's start with your favorite thing.

Riley: They are my favorite thing.

(Riley's phone rings. It's Farkle. He sends her a text message that time is up. He is going to tell Maya and Lucas).

Riley: I'm so sorry. I have to go.

(Riley and Farkle text back and forth).

Riley: It's just been a couple of days. Give me time

Farkle: I haven't seen you in days. It's just class and you're gone.

Farkle: Ever since this started our group of friends hasn't been able to come together.

Farkle: If it was really okay, only one thing would've changed, but everything is changing.

Riley: Meet me at my mom's place. We have to talk in person. NOW.

Farkle: On my way.

(Maya and Lucas are headed to Topanga's, hoping to see Riley without having to go to her house. They want to talk everything out, but they don't want her parents to overhear. Their home with Auggie and Katey is out with Shawn, so they should be fine. When they get their Farkle is inside and Riley is at the top of the stairs).

Riley: Hey

Maya, Farkle and Lucas: Hey

(Zay is in the booth at the back. He is just watching. Zay kind of wants Lucas to end up with Maya, not because he thinks they'd be good together. He just thinks they are more entertaining, but he wants all of his friends to be happy).

Farkle: Riley has something she needs to tell you.

Lucas: Let us go first.

Farkle: No. Let Riley go first.

Maya: I need to say this.

Riley: Farkle. It doesn't matter if I say it first or last, it's not going to change what they have to say.

Riley: Let them go.

Lucas: Thank you Riley.

Maya: Riley you are my BEST and favorite friend and I never wanted to hurt you, but I know I have anyway and I hate that. I don't want to hurt you more by trying to figure this out too fast and leaving something to come back at us, but...

Lucas: I like you Riley. I was curious about you in the beginning and then as we developed our friendship it got deeper and deeper, but I realize I like Maya too.

Maya: We are not a couple. We can't be a couple. There's too much we don't know about how we feel.

Maya and Lucas together: The only thing we are sure about is how we feel about you.

Lucas: Maya and me have to see if there is anything to what we feel other than nerves.

Maya: Can we all go back to being friends? Real friends?

Lucas: And when it feels right that's when whoever should be together will end up together? Isn't that what we said?

Riley: Yes. Yes. That's what we said.

Farkle: They've said what they wanted to say Riley. Now you say what you need to.

Riley: I don't need to now. It's okay.

Farkle: Riley still likes you Lucas.

Farkle: You are all my friends. Be careful with each other.

(Maya and Riley look at each other. They know it is going to be hard to put this behind them. It hasn't been resolved, but at least it wasn't rushed. At least there were no more secrets. No more lies. Just time. Time to see where these changes would take them).

Lucas: I'm glad. I wouldn't want either of us to be the kind of people who could forget what we had so easily.

I know this doesn't really resolve the issue, but the friendship is so strong that just setting up Lucas with one of the girls is going to make their relationship too awkward and tear apart the group, but taking too long for all of them to decide and letting them marinate in their feelings is bad too, so it might be a few more chapters. I will get better at this as we go along.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone agreed to just let things progress naturally. Maybe the reason it was so hard is because it had been forced. Riley thought she was doing the best thing for Maya, but now everyone's feelings are out in the open, except, no-one really knows what they are feeling... well they know, but they don't which feelings to pursue. Should they just bury everything since Texas and go back to being just friends? Even if they wanted to, there is someone else who is not willing to give up.

(Back at Topanga's everyone is starting to leave, but Maya catches Farkle before he makes it to the stairs).

Maya: Farkle. Wait up.

Farkle: Hey

Maya: Do you think I messed everything up? Is it all my fault?

Farkle: You can't stop the way you feel. Can you?

Maya: I wish, I could.

Maya: I need you to do me a favor.

Farkle: What is it?

Maya: Tell me what you know.

Farkle: I just did, when we were all together.

Maya: You know something else.

Farkle: Not really.

Maya: (Her voice is broken as if she is about to cry) What do you know?

Farkle: It's never going to be the same again and I'm afraid (he pauses)

Maya: Afraid of what?

Farkle: That all of us aren't going to be friends any more.

Maya: Oh.

Maya: Oh. I've got... I've gotta go. (Maya runs off).

(Farkle looks down, sad that he had just hurt his friend. He had to tell her. They don't lie to each other).

(Riley is the only one left at Topanga's. Katie sees her sitting alone. She goes up to Riley and pushes the hair from her face).

Katie: Hey darlin. How are you feeling?

Riley: (She smiles a hesistant smile) I'm fine.

Katie: Should I be worried?

Riley: No. Everything is going to be fine. It has to be.

Katie: You know, Maya loves you more than just about anyone else in the world. I don't always know how she feels about me, but I know she loves you.

(Riley nods)

Katie: I don't want her to lose you.

Riley: (Riley turned quickly and gave Katie a stern, but almost hurt look). She never will.

Katie: She's lost you already. I've never seen you two like this before.

Katie: You do everything together. Now it's like you are just going through the motions.

Katie: You know, Maya has never been jealous of you because anything you had you shared with her. She knew you didn't mind and it made you happy to do it. This is the first time you have both wanted something that you couldn't share.

Riley: We can. We can all be friends.

Katie: You can't stop what's in your heart any more than she can. Neither can he. Things are going to change.

Katie: I know you and me haven't been that close on our own, but I love you too. You've been to her what I never could.

Katie: Promise me, whatever happens, that you will stay friends, real friends. It may be tough with everything that is going on and it will take some work, but promise for her sake and for yours too.

Riley: Okay.

(Riley went home thinking about everything Katie said. When she got home her family was waiting for her, but she wasn't ready to talk. They just hugged her and fell back on the couch all together. Topanga wiped her face clean and held her close. Cory looked at them both filled with love and concern, but for once, he was silent. Riley walked to her room and when she got there Maya was sitting on the bed).

Maya: I don't know how to do this.

Riley: Do what?

Maya: How to get through the day without you. No matter how bad things are or what else is going on I can always laugh with you.

Maya: I don't know how to get through the day without you smiling through most of it. I really don't know how to deal with any of it when I'm part of the reason you're not happy.

Maya: Riles...

Maya: I love you so much.

Riley: (Walks quickly to Maya and hugs her). I love you too Peaches.

Riley: Come on. You're sleeping over and we're going to talk about everything except boys. Even if we have to talk about Mr. Googily.

(They laugh together and sit on the bed. The next day at school Lucas saw Zay and he needed his friend, someone who knew him better than anyone. Someone who knew him then and who knows him now).

Lucas: Zay

Zay: Lucas

Lucas: We agreed to just all be friends like before and let things happen on there own.

Zay: How's that working out for ya?

Lucas: It hasn't even been a day yet

Zay: And you already know that waiting isn't going to work.

Lucas: What should I do?

Zay: First tell me one thing.

Lucas: ...Okay

Zay: What happened in Texas

Lucas: I almost kissed Maya

Zay: Almost?

Zay: So she's the one.

Lucas: Riley kissed me last year.

Zay: She kissed you first. You didn't kiss her?

Lucas: Yeah

Zay: I gotta ask man...

Lucas: What?

Zay: How was it?

Lucas: I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like I was at home.

Zay: Uh, okay

Zay: What was it like when you almost kissed Maya.

Lucas: I wanted to know what she was really feeling and I thought if I got her close she'd have to tell me and I wanted to kiss her more than anything, but then I thought about Riley.

Zay: What about Riley?

(After school the gang decided to go to Topanga's and see if they really could just go back to normal. While they were there Corey and Topanga were talking while Auggie and Ava were playing in Auggie's room).

Cory: Fix this

Topanga: Me? This is your job.

Topanga: You teach the kids the lessons to get them through what's going on in life. So you fix it. Find a way to bring my girls together again.

Cory: Your girls? I got them at school. I get them at home. I'm out of lessons. I don't know how to handle this.

Cory: We never had this.

Topanga: Shawn.

Cory: Shawnie (Cory said hopefull as if maybe Shawn had just come in to help him come up with a scheme to fix it all).

Topanga: Focus. Shawn dated a lot more than us in middle school and in high school.

Topanga: Shawn may have some advice. He may be able to tell us how to make it right?

Cory: Even with Shawn, do you think we can?

Topanga: I don't know.

Cory: I just don't want anything bad to happen to them.

(At Topanga's, everybody is sitting in their usual spot and talking about Cory in class).

Maya: We are really driving him crazy. I didn't think he could get much worse, but we did it.

Zay: Yeah

Zay: He just taught the class today, no tie in with this, no leaving early. It was normal.

Zay: I hate to say it, but I love that his class is so...

Farkle: Wacky

(Zay nods. This is the closest everything has been to normal since they got back. It's just been a few days, but it feels like forever. It looks like everyone is about to go home. Before they get a chance, Maya gets up to talk to her mom, but she really sends Lucas a text. She knows what to do to figure everything out and she asks him to stay after the group leaves. Lucas gets her text and replies that he will stay).

Maya: We gotta go

Lucas: Where?

Maya: Somewhere else.

Lucas: What's going on?

Maya: Let's just go.

Lucas: Tell me w...

Maya: Come on.

Lucas: After you.

(They walk for a while until they are far enough from any of the group's normal hang outs).

Lucas: What is this all about?

(Maya pulls Lucas by his shirt and leans in for a kiss. She kisses his bottom lip and then begins to kiss him more deeply. He kisses her back. Then they both just stop).

Lucas: So...

Maya: So...

Lucas: Is it what you thought it would be?

Maya: I never thought about it. I've been too scared to think about it.

Lucas: Me too.


	6. Chapter 6

(They look into each others eyes, smiling. Then they start walking together, half hugging, grinning. They knew. They finally knew what was right. This felt right).

(Riley was halfway through her homework when Maya climbed into her window and right behind her was Lucas).

Riley: Hey guys.

Riley: What's up? (She asked nervously).

Maya: We don't have to wait any more.

Lucas: We know what we want to do.

Lucas and Maya: (They look at each other). We know how we feel.

Riley: You don't have to say anything.

Riley: I know.

Maya: I'm glad.

Riley: You're good together.

Lucas: (He pulls Riley's head up by her chin and looks into her eyes). Yes, WE are.

Riley: Huh?

Lucas: Do you know why Maya makes fun of me? Because she makes fun of everyone who is important to her. I get it the most because she knows the least about me.

Maya: I didn't know how to handle it that he had become so important to me. He's as important to me as Farkle and almost as important to me as you are... almost.

Maya: You know what else really did me in? Seeing the way he looked at you.

Maya: I mean, yeah, he's cute, but when he looks at you he lights up. Looking at the two of you makes me want that.

Lucas: Before we can put it all behind us, I want to tell you everything.

Lucas: Well, I don't really want to, but I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want to be the guy you think I am.

Riley: ...Okay

Lucas: When we were in Texas

Maya: No, Ranger Rick.

Maya: Take a walk or something.

Maya: I'll let you know when to come back.

Lucas: I have to...

Maya: GO

Maya: Honey.

Riley: Peaches (She said in a broken tone, not sure of what was to come).

Maya: Please don't say anything until I'm finished.

(Riley nods in compliance).

Maya: When we were in Texas, Lucas almost kissed me, then for days after we got back we didn't know how to act around each other and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

Maya: Tonight I asked him to stay after everyone left Topanga's so that we could talk. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on, so we walked a little further out and once we were alone, I kissed him. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't right.

(Riley pushes her hair back and keeps nodding).

Maya: Say something... please.

Riley: I thought you kissed in Texas. I thought he wanted you since Texas because we don't have fire, like they said after the yearbook.

Riley: Are you sure you aren't giving him up for me?

Maya: I'm sure.

Riley: I was going to try to be happy for you.

Maya: I would do anything for you, but this time, I didn't have to. It just wasn't right.

(Maya texts Lucas to come back. There was silence until Lucas got back. They just stood there looking at each other. When he got back, Riley couldn't look at either of them in the eye. Then she got ahold of herself to search both of their faces for any hesitation, any signs of that they were doing this to protect her. All she saw was them both longing for her approval. Waiting for her to tell them it was okay. They were all okay).

Riley: I'm glad you figured everything out, but I still need some time.

Lucas: Okay

Maya: Okay

(Lucas leaves from the window).

Riley: Maya

Riley: 7 o'clock

Maya: 7 o'clock

(Maya turns her back to leave, then turns back to Riley and both girls smile. They know they have more to talk about and a lot more work to keep their friendship strong, but they are ready to give it a try).

I hope you liked it. I know it needs a lot of work, but I'm open to hints, tips and suggestions, so that they can get better as we go along.


	7. Chapter 7

(Topanga walks in and sees Riley sitting on her bed looking confused).

Riley: How do you think you have feelings for someone for months and then claim to have them just go away in a week?

Topanga: It's hard to say. Maybe they'll tell you.

Riley: I don't know if I'm ready to hear it.

Topanga: Can I tell you what I think?

Riley: Please.

Topanga: Remember when you got your yearbook and you were sad because the class voted Maya and Lucas best couple?

Riley: How could I forget?

Topanga: I think that's when it all happened. Things have been different since then.

Riley: Maya thought she learned something about me, but she wouldn't tell me what it was.

Topanga: Did you figure it out?

Riley: I knew that day. She said it in class and I waited for her to tell me, but she never did.

Riley: She still hasn't. I had to tell her that I knew.

Topanga: How did that make you feel?

Riley: Like I couldn't trust her.

Topanga: Because of Lucas?

Riley: Because of us. It is always supposed to be Maya and Riley, no matter what. For all we know boys will come and go, but it will always be the two of us and she didn't trust that.

Riley: I didn't trust that. It took me forever to tell her I knew because I was afraid of what it could mean.

Topanga: You know she was only hiding it to protect you.

Riley: I'm growing up and having people protect me from everything all the time only makes it worse when something happens and they can't be there.

Riley: If she told me, we could've talked about it. I could've told her why it wasn't true, but I rely on our talks so much, that when we didn't talk about it, I didn't even know how I felt.

Riley: And then it felt like...

Topanga: What, honey?

Riley: I think she used that to feel okay with liking Lucas and not telling me.

Topanga: These feelings are new to all of you. She probably felt the same as you, that without being able to say it out loud to her best friend, she couldn't interpret those feelings.

Topanga: She would never knowingly do anything to hurt you. She just wanted to protect you.

Riley: That's the problem. Lately, every time she tries to protect me, I just get hurt worse.

Topanga: Are you still upset with her?

Riley: No. I'm really not. I have to be better about telling asking her how she feels and tellinger her how I'm feeling. I've learned that.

Riley: It's just now, I'm scared that we have to change. Not because of what happened, but because of everything that was going to happen anyway.

Topanga: Like what?

Riley: We are going to high school and Farkle is a genius, Maya is an artist and Lucas is an athlete. What am I?

Riley: Are they going to fall behind just to stay with me and to protect me or are they going to grow away from me anyway and all of this hurt was for nothing because it's coming back and harder in a few months?

Topanga: Oh, honey.

Topanga: You have talents, but everyone finds out what they are good at in their own time. You are a good student, a great sister, a fantastic daughter and friend.

Topanga: You've spent a lot of time talking to me tonight. Make sure you are this honest with your friends.

Riley: I'll try.

(Riley hugs Topanga).

Riley: Thanks mom.

Sorry this one is so short, I'm trying to figure out a way to use Cory and Zay more because Cory teaches the lessons to get them through life and Zay is the most neutral person in the group so he can see everything more clearly than the rest of them.

On a side note, this story is not meant to seem like Maya doesn't know her feelings, but who really understands their feelings as a teenager. There are middle aged people that don't understand. Feelings and logic don't work well together and it's hard to see things in the moment, that's why hindsight is 20/20. In the first show the person who understood his own feelings the most was Cory and he still had to seek advice from family, friends and Feeny. He still had to date other girls and deal with confusion. It's how they are all meeting the world, so all ships aside, I'm trying to make sure that the core friendship is addressed before I dive in to any couple storyline.


	8. Chapter 8

Its 7 o'clock and Maya comes to the window to pick Riley up for school.

Maya: Hey Riles.

Riley: Hi

Riley: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Maya: Sure

Riley: Maya, how do you know?

Maya: How do I know what?

Riley: That it's not right with you and Lucas

Maya: I just know.

Riley: Things are still different between us, I can feel it. I wouldn't feel like this if you were telling me everything.

Maya: You don't want to know.

Riley: Please tell me.

Maya: Okay... we kissed.

Riley: Oh.

Maya: It didn't mean anything. We just wanted to see if we'd feel something and we didn't.

Riley: Maya. Don't step back for me.

Maya: I'm not. I promise. I'm not.

Riley: You put a timer on this. I've had almost two years to figure out my feelings and you've had two weeks.

Maya: You're making this too hard.

Riley: And you're making this too easy, Maya. That's what we do. I think too much and you don't think at all. That's why I want us to take the time to see how we all feel, so that at the end of the day, I don't lose you.

Riley: Lucas and I can be friends. We can just be friends. It could be something else, but I NEED my best friend. I know how we work. We're not some idea in my head. We're us and I need us.

Maya: If we start it all up again...

Riley: It's going to be messy, but I'd rather it be messy for a little while than it to be like this between us forever.

Riley: I'm glad you want to protect me, but if you and him both push down your feelings for mine then this won't just be something we remember. It could be the thing that changes us or worse breaks us.

Maya: (Maya nods repeatedly). Okay.

(Maya and Riley hug. They grab breakfast and head out to school. Neither girl can concentrate all day at school. They don't really talk to Lucas all day. When school is out, everyone goes to Topanga's).

Riley: Hey Lucas. Can I talk to you for a second?

Lucas: Sure.

Riley: I don't really know how to ask you this, but how did you know it wasn't right when you and Maya kissed?

(Lucas just stands there, not really knowing how to answer).

Riley: I know that was kind of out of nowhere. You were probably expecting me to be thinking it, but didn't think I'd ask out loud.

Riley: I know you didn't want to think about it, but you knew she'd tell me.

Lucas: Yeah. I knew she would.

Riley: This is awkward. We can't make it not be awkward, but once we get it out in the open and close it out the right way, it will just be a memory. Right?

Lucas: I guess. I mean yeah. Yeah.

Riley: So... how did you know?

Lucas: We went for a walk and when we got far enough away from everything, Maya kissed me. I liked the kiss, but then I started to think of you.

Riley: Why do think that was?

Lucas: Because you're the one I want to be with.

Riley: Are you sure that's how you feel or is it maybe that you don't want to hurt my feelings?

Lucas: I care about you.

Riley: I believe that, but I also believe that you have some feelings for Maya.

Lucas: Of course I have feelings for Maya, we're friends.

Riley: Only feelings like friendship?

Lucas: Yes (he said weakly).

Riley: Lucas. I don't want to be the girl you pick just so you don't hurt my feelings. Then you hurt my best friend's feelings and you hurt yourself.

Lucas: What do you want me to do?

Riley: I don't know, Lucas. I can't say that I've liked you since we met. I thought you were cute because, well, because I can see.

Riley: That's how I got to know you, but then that day in the library we started to talk to one another and I started to get to know you and you're pretty great.

Riley: You're better than you look. Then we went on our first date and I kissed you and I worried because I kissed you and maybe you were just being polite because you're that kind of guy.

Riley: When we were a couple for one day I was the most scared I've ever been in my life. It felt forced between us. It's never been forced.

Riley: I thought that we needed all this passion like they think you and Maya have and up until I knew how she felt about you, I convinced myself that fires burn out quickly, but good ones can take forever to build.

Riley: I thought we were like that. A slow burning fire. I thought we didn't need each other. We just wanted each other and I always knew I wanted it more, but now I don't know how to feel or who to root for.

Riley: I'm sorry. I don't know where all that came from.

(Lucas hugged Riley close. It's the longest they've ever been this close. He wants to kiss her, but he can't, not right now. He just kissed Maya yesterday. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Maya saw them from the window and she looked away quickly. Farkle went to Maya and tilted her head to his shoulder).

Farkle: It's going to be okay.

Maya: It's not going to be okay. It's me and Riley and nothing get between us, but this is getting in between us.

Farkle: Do you want to be with Lucas?

Maya: Yes.

Farkle: Why?

Maya: He's a nice guy.

Farkle: He's not the only nice guy you know. Why Lucas?

Maya: He's kind of us.

Farkle: What do you mean?

Maya: He and Riley believe in the same things and can talk about the things they like together, but when he feels like his friends are in trouble he's something else.

Maya: It's raw and it's angry. It's like me.

Farkle: So the one thing you like about him is the one thing he doesn't like about himself?

Maya: It's not that. I can't say what it is.

Farkle: Can I ask you one more thing?

Maya: Go ahead.

Farkle: Do you still like Josh.

Maya: I don't know.

Farkle: I think I know what you like about Lucas.

Maya: Well, since nothing I'm saying is right, you tell me.

Farkle: You see the way he looks at her.

Maya: What?

Farkle: Every time you tell Josh how you feel he fights any sort of response to you.

Farkle: He thinks you're gorgeous. The things you say make sense. He has literally run from the possibility of liking you, but with Lucas, you see him get to know Riley. You see the way he looks at her and you want that for yourself.

Farkle: When you need him, you see the way he looks at you. Like he believes in you and all he wants to do is protect you.

Farkle: That's real. He really does feel that way about you.

Farkle: I think he really feels that way about her too.

Maya: What are we supposed to do?

Farkle: I don't know. These feelings are new to all of us.

(Lucas finally ends the hug and walks Riley back inside. Maya sits up and away from Farkle, when they come back in).

Maya: Riley, can we go?

Riley: Sure. We'll see you guys later.

Maya: See ya.

(Maya and Riley get to Riley's apartment).

Riley: Why'd you want to come here?

Maya: Because I don't feel like we're closer to figuring all of this out and more than anything I just want some time alone with my best friend.

Riley: Wanna sleepover?

Maya: Duh

(Back at Topanga's, Zay walks in, right as Farkle is heading out).

Zay: Hey man. What did I miss?

Lucas: Nothin man.

Zay: Yeah, I guess that's why you're looking like you're dog just died.

Lucas: Zay, I don't know what to do.

Zay: Yes you do.

Zay: Which girl did you notice first?

Lucas: It was Maya. She walked up to be on the subway and I thought she was insane.

Zay: You told me she was beautiful.

Lucas: What? She can't be both?

Zay: Touché.

Zay: What was the first thing you liked about Riley?

Lucas: She's beautiful too, more now than she was when I met her, but I don't think she knew. She just looks for the best in everybody, so you know she's bound to find it.

Lucas: She still likes me, but the first thing she did when she thought Maya had feelings for me, was put her own feelings to the side.

Zay: Didn't Maya do the same thing?

Lucas: Riley said that. Maya never has.

Zay: What do you and Maya talk about?

Lucas: We don't.

Zay: I see you talk all of the time.

Lucas: We have had about three one on one conversations ever.

Zay: And Riley?

Lucas: So many.

Zay: Take away Farkle and Riley and me. What do you want to talk about with Maya?

Lucas: I want her to talk about her art. I'd like us to have a conversation where she's not insulting me, but it's more than two minutes long.

Zay: And you've never had that?

Lucas: No

Zay: I know what you like about Maya.

Lucas: She's a great girl. What's not to like?

Zay: She's a mystery. You and Riley know so much about each other, but with Maya, you have so much to learn.

Lucas: You are not helping me.

Zay: What do you want me to say?

Lucas: I don't know. Something helpful.

Zay: Pick Maya.

Lucas: Why?

Zay: Because I'm curious to see what that'll be like.


End file.
